1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic communication systems, particularly to such communication systems capable of addressably broadcasting information to certain receivers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional communication systems are available for broadcasting signals from a transmission source over designated channels to various receivers listening to such channels. In such broadcasting configuration, however, it is sometimes desirable to control which receivers may receive the broadcasted information. Thus, so-called "addressable" communication systems, such as electronic remote paging systems, are provided which enable only addressed receivers to receive the broadcasted information.
Known addressable communication systems, however, are limited to the extent that the addressability of their receivers is not easily reconfigurable, particularly once the system has been deployed and also with respect to the specific type of information broadcasted. Therefore there is a need for addressable communication systems which facilitate dynamic reconfiguration of receiver addresses, preferably depending on the specific information broadcasted, thereby providing improved spectrum efficiency.